Bad Timing
by miss bubblegum
Summary: Sirius and Jessie are having very bad, or very good, timing  depends on how you look at it  when it comes to each other, can be related to The past friend, but can also stand alone
1. Music at ungodly hours

"**Hey** Sirius! I got a new song! It's by the band Perry, and it's called if I die young. I like it, but you have to hear it! I'll play it for you right now!" an energetic brown haired girl shouted at the boy she found sleeping in the common room at 2:30 in the morning.

"Go away Jessie, I have the rest of your life and my life to endure you, can't I have some relief from you? God, just let me sleep!" the black haired boy shouted angrily.

Now, as many people know, that is more than enough to offend some girls. But not this one.

She just stood there and started to scream at him.

They were both soon kicked out of the common room by many of their sleep deprived classmates.

"What song was so important to you, that we got kicked out of the common room for it?"

"I'll sing it. Here we go…

**If I die young bury me in satin,**

**Lay me down on a bed of roses **

**Sink me in the river at dawn **

**Send me away with the words of a love song…..**

**Lord make me a rainbow ill shine down on my mother, **

**She'll know im safe with you when she stands under my colors **

**Oh life and ain't what you think it oughta be,**

**No, ain't even gray but she buries her baby,**

**The sharp knife of a short life, **

**Well I've had just enough time,**

**If I die young bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a bed of roses**

**Sink me in the river at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song **

**The sharp knife of a short life**

**Well I've had just enough time**

**And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom…."**

Sirius listened amazed at the song, and Jessica's singing

He was also watching Jessica's face as she played her guitar and sang, it was calm and peaceful, so much unlike her usual competitive/playful/hyper face. He was looking at her so intently he missed a portion of her song.

Before he knew it, she was singing an entirely new line,

"**So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls**

**But I never did lose them**

**A penny for your thoughts**

**Oh no, will sell them for a dollar**

**There worth so much more, after im a goner, **

**And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singin**

**Funny when you're dead how people start listening.**

**If I die young**

**Bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a bed of roses**

**Sink me in the river at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song**

**The ballad of the dove**

**Go with peace and love**

**Gather up your tear and keep um in your pocket, **

**Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them**

**The sharp knife of a short life well I've had just enough time**

**So put your best boys and ill wear my pearls."**

Sirius started clapping.

Jessica laughed then bowed.

"Cool song, right?"

"Yeah, defiantly Jessie."

"Worth me waking you up?"

"Not even close."


	2. Peeping Tom

"Hey Jesss…"

I trailed off. My eyes widened, and I stood very straight.

Jessie was getting changed, and was standing there almost naked. She was struggling with getting her bra off with the huge bandage on her hand(long story…).

She looked at me in the doorway and went red. She then said something to cover her obvious embarrassment,

"I'm kinda having trouble with my bra, can you help me take it off?"

I can't believe she just said that.

When we got back at Hogwarts, I told James immediately.

"So did you take her bra off?" he asked me with wide eyes.

"Yes."

"What did she do after it? Thank you or something?"

"You could say that," I told him with a grin.

"Stop telling lies Black," jessie told me, walking in, "I didn't thank you at all, especially in the way you are implying. I called you a dumb peeping tom after you helped me and I slapped you across the face."

"You did? All I can remember was that you were doing it shirtless."


	3. Dares

bad timing-3  
>An: i am in English class and happen to be bored, so, rather than write my story for journalism lab, i decided to write this. you are welcome. Also, you may thank my mom for this chapter, she is making me sit and type my story for jlab.  
>Now i feel the need to write a chapter about the panks now so...<p>

"What are you doing?"  
>Sirius turned around, and saw a horrified Jessie standing in the doorway.<br>"Calm down, this isn't what it looks like! i am mearly getting ready for a bet i intend to win."  
>"the one about being in drag for a day?"<br>"Yep. How do I look?"  
>" you could do with more makeup"<br>That day all of hogwarts was amazed about how well Sirus could pull off that drag, several boys even mistaking him for a girl and asking him out.  
>The whole of the marauders won the bet for dressing in drag, and many people had varying reactions to it...Remus was a convincing girl as well but didnt get mistaken for a girl.<p>

"You made the bet, so do it!"  
>"Its a bad idea...why did i even make the stupid bet?"<br>"Because you are a brave gryffindor!"  
>We were in the potion classroom, looking at all the vials of potion that our class did that day, and i was mentally preparing myself to drink the potion that Sandrine Trachemburg made.<br>That girl is easily the worst potion maker in our year, maybe even the worst to ever attend hogwarts!  
>Doing this bet could kill her...she didnt think this through at all.<br>Regardless of the danger, she hesitantly incorked the vial containing the potion.  
>"This doesnt smell or look like pepper up potion..."<br>"Don't be a wimp, dont you want to win the bet?"  
>"What if it kills me?"<br>"Then you died a valient death and we will all sing dirges in your name."  
>"Well screw you too."<br>"If you insist-"  
>Then she heard someone coming. They went compleatly silent, and she downed the potion so they could leave immediatly...<br>Which apparently was a bad idea.  
>She got 50 points taken away from gryffindor, and she spent 2 whole weeks in the hospital wing.<br>Slughorn had just come in at the wrong time.  
>-<p> 


End file.
